


Falling Rain - A Prompted Karezi Fic

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 2nd Person, 2nd person POV, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Prompt Fic, karkat's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 13:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You open the door, shit, it's your matesprit, and you just left her out in the rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Rain - A Prompted Karezi Fic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [guest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/guest/gifts).



> I know its a bit overused but an anon asked for: 'Karezi prompt- Karkat and Terezi watching rom-coms together and snuggling', so Anon, here you go!

Your trying to watch a new rom-com crabdad bought you when you can hear someone knocking on the door, before you ignored it, thinking it was a salesperson trying to get you to buy some useless crap. It started to get harder and faster so now your walking to get it.

You open the door, shit, it's your matesprit, and you just left her out in the rain.

"Oh shit Terezi, it's you! I'm sorry, I thought it was someone trying to sell me stuff." You apologise.

She says nothing as she runs in.

"What?"  
"Nothing, I'm just freezing."

Now that she said that, you notice she's shivering.

"Do you want blankets or something?"

And before you know it Terezi's buried herself in your, now wet, blankets and more scalemates than you thought could fit in her bright red backpack. It turns out he had a mind-fight-thing with her lusus and she told her to get out of her smell-sight or something. She made up with her though, telling her she could come back when it stared raining, but she was nearly here so she just told her that she'd be home tomorrow.

You don't blame her, considering she lives in some forest in the middle of nowhere. Whelp, looks like you've got Terezi until tomorrow now.

You go to get a drink and when you come back, sit down and un-pause the film, Terezi decides it's a brilliant idea to put blankets over you, that your okay with, and throw scalemates at your head, that you are not okay with.  
"

Terezi stop throwing stuff at me!" You yell.

She simply responds with a "Nope." and throws even more at your face this time, forcing you to ask;

"Fine, what the fuck can I do to stop you throwing stuff at me?"

"Make me a drink," She asks, grinning with her impossibly sharp shark-like teeth when she detects you don't want to get up. "something warm, I'm still cold."

You sigh as you get up and make her some hot chocolate, you swear she's only asking for a hot drink because it'll take longer to make. That and the fact she is probably still cold because your heaters really cheap and doesn't do shit, only making your hive about 5 degrees warmer. You still believe she's twisting the knife though.

You give her the drink and sit back down, un-pausing the film for the fourth time and drawing the blankets over yourself.

"Happy now?" You ask Terezi as she crawls out of her fort to get her drink.

"No," She says picking up the drink, but then, "I am now." she says as she snuggles up to you, dragging your arm over herself and sipping her drink, somehow managing to hug her Pyralspite plush in her other arm as well.

You manage to go about around twenty minutes only being disturbed by Terezi once by her jabbing her horn into your side before she complains to you;

"I can't smell what's going on from here."

"And you didn't tell me before because?"

"...I didn't care?"

You sigh. "Oh well, at least your not licking the screen."

After a bit she gives up and buries her head in your side.

"Terezi, if you're going to do that then take off your glasses." You request as the opaque red points stick into you.

She slides them off and lifts up her arm to give them to you, her face still pressed against you. You take them out of her hands, fold them up and put them on the table as her arm falls onto your lap and slowly joins her other arm curled around you. You want to lie down properly but its obvious from her closed eyelids that she's trying to go to sleep and you don't want to disturb her.

Soon the film ends and you turn off the TV. The sound of the falling rain is the only thing that disturbs you as you drift off into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I used degrees because I'm English.  
> *Sees some people angry because they use some other measurement and don't understand*  
> Hah!  
> Anyway I hope you enjoyed it Anon because I stayed up until 1:43 AM writing and editing this. I'm not joking about that time though, weird coincidence! (admittedly because it was so fun to write, but, still.)


End file.
